


June 11, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight of a raccoon on the kitchen table caused Amos to glower.





	June 11, 2003

I never created DC canon.

The sight of a raccoon on the kitchen table caused Amos to glower and use a tentacle from his mouth to cause it to flee from the farm. 

THE END


End file.
